Sonic: the Beginning
by neo-queen serenity19
Summary: This tells of how sonic came to Mobius. This is just something I made up. I do not own any of the sonic characters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue**

There was a space ship speeding towards a planet called Mobius. Inside, a beautiful female hedgehog was holding her sleeping baby while she stood in the bridge of her ship. The ships A.I. turned on.

"Reaching the atmosphere," it told its captain.

"Full speed ahead," commanded the female hedgehog.

"Yes, Mistress," said the A.I.

The ship began increasing its speed towards planet Mobius. Then, the baby awoke and began to cry.

"Don't cry, Sonic," the mother told the baby, "I will free you from your father's hate."

The ship then entered the atmosphere. Soon, the ship was in Mobius's sky. It was dusk on Mobius, but the sky was beautiful, peaceful, and calm.

"I wish our planet could be peaceful like this again," the female hedgehog said sadly.

The ship then gradually lowered itself on the land. It landed in a valley. Then, the ship opened its door. After this the mother, carrying her child in a cradle, stepped out. She looked up ahead. There was woods. She went through the woods. As she was dodging branches and leaves, she saw a light ahead. She walked quickly to the light. When she reached the light she soon found out that it was a light from a big house.

The house was large in size. It also was decorated with flowers. Even though it was dusk, she could still tell that the grass was a nice green color. There was a water fountain in the backyard. The house was wonderful.

The mother circled the house to find the entrance. When she found it she walked up the porches steps. When she reached the door she immediately kissed her baby and said with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye Sonic, I will always love you."

She then sat the baby on the doorstep of the house and put a note inside his cradle saying his name is Sonic. After this, she knocked on the door. When she heard someone coming she immediately ran into the woods and disappeared.

The door of the house opened. A male hedgehog stood in the door way. He looked down and saw the baby.

"Oh my god!" said the male hedgehog in surprise.

"What is it, Jules?" said a voice from behind him.

"It's a baby, Bernie!" Jules told her.

"Oh my," screamed Bernie. "Who left it here?!"

"I don't know," Jules said. "But we can't just leave him or her here."

Jules picked up the cradle with the baby hedgehog inside. He put the baby inside the house.

Jules said, "I am going to find the mother or father."

He then left the baby hedgehog in the care of Bernie while he went to go look for the parent. He could not find her. He looked all over. He asked fellow Mobiens all around. He then came back into the house.

"I guess we have no choice but to keep him or her," Jules told Bernie.

Bernie then told Jules, "I found a note in the baby's cradle."

She took out the note. It read: _his name is Sonic. Please take care of him. And protect him; for the safety of the universe rests in his hands._

"I don't know what that means but, we have to keep him for now," Jules told Bernie.

Bernie said, "I hope we find his mother soon so we can see what this is all about."

"I do to," said Jules. "I do to."

They never found the baby's mother, so they decided to keep him until they do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic, time to get up," a voice called from downstairs.

"I'm coming mom," Sonic yawned.

Sonic jumped out of bed. He then walked over to his room's window. He looked out the window. It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Acorn. The sky was a light blue, clouds were white as snow, and the grass was evergreen.

"What a way past cool day!" Sonic said to himself.

Sonic then went to his drawer and pulled out his robe. He put it on and came out of his room. He then walked down the hallway and started down the stairs.

"I wonder what our mission is going to be," Sonic thought as he was walking down the stairs, "Robotnick has not been attacking us in over a year. That's good but, we have to find out what he is up too."

When he reached the end of the stairs he then went down the hallway and into the kitchen. When Sonic stepped in the kitchen he saw his mother cooking eggs on the stove.

"What's for breakfast, mom?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, good morning, Sonic," his mother replied, "breakfast is about ready. We are having eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, strawberries, and orange juice!"

Sonic was amazed. "Wow! Why such a huge breakfast?" he asked in astonishment.

"You need to build up your strength before you go on that mission," his mother told him, "their going to assign you an important one."

"I know, I know," Sonic said. "I'm just getting tired of all these missions."

"Yes, but that insane doctor, Robotnick, has been very quiet lately," Sonic's mother told him, "King Maximillion is giving you and your friends a chance to find out what he is up too."

"I know mom, I know," Sonic said being annoyed.

Sonic then walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Soon his mother came out with three plates of food that she had described earlier.

"Looks great mom," Sonic said in a happy tone.

"I tried my best today," Sonic's mother said proudly.

His mother sat a plate of food in front of sonic. Then she sat the other two plates of food on the table. She then sat in front of Sonic. After that she smiled and picked up her fork.

"Dig in!" she told her son with a smile on her face.

Sonic immediately took his fork and dug into his food with it. He began to eat really fast.

"Slow down!" Sonic's mother told him.

"Sorry, mom," Sonic said with his mouth stuffed with food, "It's just so good!"

Sonic then stopped eating for a minute.

"Hey, where's dad?" Sonic asked his mother.

"Oh, he's out," she replied, "he should be back shortly."

Only two seconds went by then the door to the house burst open. It was Sonic's father.

"Hi, son and Bernie," he said with a smile, "today's the day! Today my son is going to defeat Robotnick once and for all!"

Bernie replied to this statement. "Don't get his hopes up! It is a very hard mission!"

"Oh, come on, mom!" Sonic said in a annoyed tone, "I'm gonna show that Robuttnick who's boss!"

"That's the spirit, son!" Sonic's father said happily.

Sonic's father then came to the table and sat down in front of a plate of food. He then began eating.

"So," Sonic's father started, "is Sally going on the mission too?"

"Don't start, Jules," Bernie said with a strict tone in her voice.

"Come on, Bernie," Jules said while rolling his eyes, "I just want to know if Sonic and Sally are ready to get married yet!"

Sonic stopped eating and looked at his father.

"Dad, I'm not getting married!" Sonic told him, "I'm to cool to get married!"

Bernie told Sonic, "One day you will get married, Sonic. You just have to make time for it and really fall in love with someone."

"I'm never getting married," Sonic said in a proud tone, "never will."

"You'll see one day, Sonic," Bernie said with a smile on her face, "you'll see."

Sonic then looked at the clock on the wall. It read ten o'clock. Sonic had to be at the meeting at ten thirty.

"Oh, crap!" Sonic said in surprise. "I'm going to be late!"

Sonic jumped out of his seat, ran out of the dinning room, and hurried up the stairs. When he entered his room he immediately ran to his closet. He then opened it and pulled out his jeans. He put them on in a hurry, ran to his drawer, pulled out a black shirt, and put it on. Sonic shoes were by his bed. He ran to them and put them on. He then got his gun, cell phone, and weapon belt.

When he got the rest of his things he ran out of his room and down the stairs. He then ran down the hallway and into the living room where the front door was.

As soon as he put his hand on the door knob his mother stopped him and said, "give me a hug before you go, dear. This may be the last time I see you."

"Oh, come on, mom," Sonic said in a annoyed tone, "I'll be o.k."

"Give me a hug," Sonic's mother said in a strict tone but with a smile on her face.

Sonic gave his mother a hug and was about to open the door so he could leave. Then Sonic's father came out of the dining room and into the living room were Sonic and Bernie was.

"Son, please be careful," his father said in a worried tone, "your mother and I want you back home safely."

Sonic smiled and said, "I will be alright."

Sonic then did a thumbs up to his father and his father did the same thing. Sonic then ran out the door.

"I can't believe I am almost late," Sonic told himself as he was running threw the kingdom of Acorn, "I gotta get there pronto!"

Meanwhile, at the castle of Acorn, Princess Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and King Maximillion were waiting for Sonic in the throne room.

"Where is Sonic?" Sally said in an annoyed tone, "He knows there's a meeting today!"

"Even though he is very fast, he is always late," Antoine said in his usual French accent.

Bunnie said, "Maybe he overslept."

"No, he's just goof 'in off again," Rotor sighed.

"Well," king Maximillion said while sitting on his throne, "he had better get here."

As soon as he finished those words Sonic burst threw the throne room's door. He was breathing very hard.

"Where have you been?" Sally asked him, "We have been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, Sal," Sonic said while trying to catch his breath, "I got so caught up in eating breakfast with my parents; I did not keep track of time."

"Alright, alright," king Maximillion said, "We have to get on with the meeting."

All turned towards king Maximillion

"As you can tell," king Maximillion started, "Robotnick has not been attacking us lately. We have to find out what he is up too. I am going to need all five of you to go to Robotropolis and find out what is going on. I also want you to see if you can shut down his generators. I think he is using them to power up a device to completely demolish us."

"What do you think he is up too?" Sally asked.

"I don't know, my dear," Maximillion said, "I just want you all to find out and shut down those generators. You will go in one hour from now. Now, dismiss!"

As all five was walking out the door of the throne room, Sonic began to speak, "I wonder what Robotnick is up too?"

"I don't know," Sally replied, "what ever he is doing we need to defeat him once and for all."

"Your way past right, Sal," Sonic said while giving a thumbs up.

Then sonic stopped for a minute. "Hey, why haven't we heard from knucklehead lately," Sonic asked.

Bunnie replied, "He's not very social these days. I think he is just trying to find a way to defeat Dimitri."

"I don't like the way the Echidnas think," said Sonic, "they never want to get help from others."

"That's just the way they are," Rotor said, "Their tradition has never changed."

"Yeah, but their tradition sucks," Sonic said in a annoyed tone.

They then go threw the door and prepare for their mission.

Meanwhile, on a ship in outer space, I hedgehog was bowing down to a computer screen with another hedgehog on it. The hedgehog that was bowing down began to speak.

"I wonder were Aleena hid him?"

The hedgehog that was on the computer screen said, "I don't know, that's why I have you to go find him."

The hedgehog that was bowing down stood up and said with a smile on his face, "I will make sure I find him."

The hedgehog that was on the computer screen said, "I will find my son and bring him to the true power of Zuran."

He then laughed and evil laugh.


End file.
